zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:74.98.172.37
Hi there! Welcome to Zeldapedia and thank you for your contributions! ' is free and takes only a minute ''and it gives you greater '''anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community Portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest.-- EveryDayJoe45 (Talk) 16:30, October 26, 2009 uhh :) i like zelda games i wanted to put so pics up on it ill keep working if u like btw im 11 years old hehe im sorry i was testing sorry i wont do it again your welcome i tryed to help final fantasy wiki but they got mad so i thought zeldapedea would like this im sorry if u need any monsters imeges in areas let me know ill help k? :) ok sorry ......................... hey u know what how bout i help by uploading enimes pages? btw by the way i like the undead ok can i help by putting imeges in monsters pages? really??? oh tytytytyytytytytytyty i like puting monster pics on stuff lol :To upload pics though, you have to have an account.—'Triforce' 14 21:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ah hey check out armos in zelda twilight perincess i put itspic did i do good? weird weird im putting pic that belong but there disappearing :No it doesn't. It was already in the infobox at the top, so it would just be a reapeat image, and that's unneeded.'-- C2' / 21:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) oh ok im trying i really wanna help but everything i do messes things up :( :( sorry it's ok dude that happened to me when i joined about a week ago too so don't worry about itCool mantax (talk) 21:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) do u play ultima online? ??????????????????????????????????????? nopeCool mantax (talk) 01:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) kk i was wondering...... my charicter profile pic lol Hey the thing said i can tho sorry i seen a thing it said i could so i thought btw by the way slimmy eel was there allready bye i gusse i banded i still like zeldapedia bye don't get down, he might be nice enough to let you stay.Cool mantax (talk) 21:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) i just wanted to put the pics up near there name to spice it up a bit YYYAAAYYY!!!!! Cool mantax (talk) 21:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) but when i try to help or put picsin dungeon names they get deleted ........................ maybe people delete them because they don't want it in the article? Cool mantax (talk) 21:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) will u make a artwork page??? sometime please let me know and if i can could i put the monsters art there???? are you talking to the joe dude? Cool mantax (talk) 21:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ..... who ever made zeldapedia im to young to have a web site so i hang around here putting pics up to make me feel like i do got one cause i cant have one im only 11 lol ..... who ever made zeldapedia im to young to have a web site so i hang around here putting pics up to make me feel like i do got one cause i cant have one im only 11 lol oops i double put it i'm only thirteenCool mantax (talk) 21:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) still is there a page i need to know i gota put pics up dieing cant put..... pics......ah......goes qiet......... is there anywhere i can put monsters pics i allready put the enimes pages i could find kkkkkkkkkk please sign your messages by puting fourCool mantax (talk) 22:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC) four what? put fourCool mantax (talk) 22:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) like that they are somewhere on the keyboard most likely the top little squiggly linesCool mantax (talk) 22:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ok 4 4 22:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) 4 22:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) did you find them? you mean 4 of these ~ exactlyCool mantax (talk) 22:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) i clicked numbers now what And remember to put four of them after every comment or whateverCool mantax (talk) 22:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) kk 22:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) get it?Cool mantax (talk) 22:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ...... ???? UTC whats that???? 22:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmm... i don't know really lol i found a new page its blank can i use it? do u think if i saved this art work pages they would mess anything up??????? Um I don't thing you understand the purpose of images. They are supposed to go on pages pertaining to that image, not just placed randomly. I realize you're trying to help, but you have to do it the right way.—'Triforce' 14 21:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) He has a pointCool mantax (talk) 22:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC)